Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a construction apparatus, and, in particular, relates to an anchor apparatus adapted to function as a safety grip for construction personnel and/or for supporting construction equipment such as ductwork, electrical cables, plumbing etc. within a construction site.
Background of Related Art
Construction sites require grip or strap devices to ensure the safety of the construction personnel operating at the site. A conventional grip device may include a strap which is secured to a wall, beam or the like through a fastener and placed at various locations within the construction site such that upon moving through the site, the construction personnel may engage one of the devices at a select location. However, such known grip devices present a number of obstacles, which detract from their usefulness. Firstly, application of the grip device requires additional tasks to secure the device to the structural element. Secondly, the integrity of the grip device is dependent on the fastener utilized and its application, which, in many instances, is insufficient to adequately support construction personnel. Furthermore, current grip devices only have a single utility as a safety grip and cannot be used in conjunction with other tasks to be performed at the construction site.